Tomohoku
hi so i just want to say tomohoku is so cute. its literally so cute. stan theater club stream every interaction these two have ever had. tomoya really loves his hokuto-senpai and there is CANON EVIDENCE that he has a crush on him and other characters acknowledge it Check this out: "A confession of love? Eh, even though they’re both guys? Actually, didn’t you really like that Hokuto-senpai person? I guess it’s natural that you’d have some complicated feelings about this~?" - Mitsuru, in Transparency and Masks chapter 1 and in the same story "Uwah? Uh, I’ve suddenly got a lot of notifications from my phone! I wonder what it’s about, at this time of the day… Wah, the caller’s name is “Hokuto Senpai ❤”!" Tomoya, Transparency and Masks chapter 5 i just really love these two so much theyre one of my favorite ships and theres a lot of cute quotes between them. hokuto is the prince of the theater club and tomoya once said that he'd be his princess...isnt that cute? Isnt that cute? ill come back and add a bunch of quotes please dont vandalize this this is just my genuine love for two good boys :) feel free to help me though i want the world to know how cute this is Quotes bold quotes = from hokuto italics quotes = from tomoya Transparency and Masks: * "Nah, I frequently tell Hokuto-senpai that I love him." '' * ''"(Don’t tell me he’s building on the failure from just now, and is going to use me to practice so he can deliver a perfect confession…?! That sort of situation is possible, and I welcome it!)" * "Um, what were we talking about? W-were you going to confess to me?" * "Ah, no… Although that feels like a good old-fashioned date and the thought makes me happy, it’s not that expensive so I can pay for myself." * "As expected of Hokuto-senpai, you’re full of confidence… How cool ♪" * "Not at all. Hokuto-senpai, you don’t normally share your worries, so I’m actually happy. It’s alright not to force a facade, prince-sama. '' ''Even if you’re not behaving confidently, Hokuto-senpai is the coolest person in the universe, and I know that best." * "Prince-sama! You seemed to be having a little trouble, so if I may, I'd like to assist you!" "Much appreciated! Let us join hands and bring the great villain to his knees! Surely, we have the power to! The two of us shall give this story a "happily ever after" together…!" Passionate Carmen: * "Ah, Hokuto-senpai! You came for me, didn't you? I'm glad ♪ Come in, come in. Please take a seat on the sofa. Are your shoulders stiff? If you're okay with me doing it, I shall rub them with the best of my ability......!" * "Hokuto-senpai, you'll play the part of the prince, like usual. And I'll play the part of the princess ♪ Kyaaah, Hokuto-senpai. Save me~ Whisk me away~☆" * "Ahaha, there was nothing like that~ If you must ask, I wasn't able to meet with you very much, Hokuto-senpai, so that might have been my reaction." "I see...... So I made you feel lonely, then? I'm sorry. ' But, today I don't have any work. I'll pay attention to you, to your heart's content."' * "A-are you okay? Just as I thought, you'd gotten hurt, right? Why didn't you tell me sooner? ''' '''Thank goodness that I reached out to support you right away. If you had fallen over like that, you would have hit your head. I'll give you a hand. Let's go to the infirmary." * :"Hokuto-senpai? If you stare so much at my face, I'll get embarrassed~...... erm... Huh? Hokuto-senpai, are you holding a life-size doll that looks like me!? If you're going to hold a fake like that, then please hold me, Hokuto-senpai~☆" * "When you're around, Hokuto-senpai, I'm not afraid of anything......♪" Rosicrucian Story: (this story is kind of beautiful because theyre playing the prince and princess isnt that cute) * ''"I'm depending on you, Hokuto-senpai. Please, protect me, okay?" * '''"Don't worry about it. You're cute." '''''Pool: * "Well, I’m really happy I can be alone with you though!" * "(I just saw something amazing! I’d expect no less from Hokuto-senpai-- he’s much more proper than even his teacher! He’s insanely cool!)" * "Me? I came here to see how cool Hokuto-senpai is-... Wait! '' ''No, that’s not it! Umm, what ''did ''I come here for? Huh? Ah, yes! Hokuto-senpai is in the staff room as well! He’s talking to Sagami-sensei, but... Actually, they talked about a couple things, and then… Ahh, he was just so cool! He’s the perfect man! He’s #1 on my list of men I’d like to have as my superior ♪" * "O-oh yeah… I was only thinking about Hokuto-senpai, so I completely forgot I’ll be in it, too. Agh, what will I do?! I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Hokuto-senpai!" them singing heathers for the next theater club play TOMOYA: Fine! We're "damaged" Really "damaged" But that does not make us "wise" We're not "special", we're not "different" We don't choose who lives or dies Let's be normal, see bad movies Sneak a beer and watch TV We'll bake brownies or go bowling Don't you want a life with me? Can't we be seventeen? That's all I want to do If you could let me in I could be good with you People hurt us HOKUTO: Or they vanish TOMOYA: And you're right, it really blows But we let go.. HOKUTO: Take a deep breath TOMOYA: Then go buy some summer clothes We'll go camping.. HOKUTO: Play some poker TOMOYA: And we'll eat some chili fries Maybe prom night HOKUTO: Maybe dancing TOMOYA: Don't stop looking in my eyes HOKUTO: Your eyes BOTH: Can't we be seventeen Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in I could be good with you Let us be seventeen If we still got the right TOMOYA: So what's it gonna be? I wanna be with you HOKUTO: I wanna be with you TOMOYA: Wanna be with you BOTH: Tonight TOMOYA: Yeah we're damaged HOKUTO: Badly damaged BOTH: But your love's too good to lose TOMOYA: Hold me tighter HOKUTO: Even closer TOMOYA: I'll stay if I'm what you choose HOKUTO: Can we be seventeen? TOMOYA: If I am what you choose HOKUTO: If we've still got the right TOMOYA: 'Cause you're the one I choose HOKUTO: You're the one I choose BOTH: You're the one I choose Category:Yaoi Category:Hokuto Hidaka Category:Tomoya Mashiro